The Rukawa Love Me Potion
by Arachay
Summary: Sendoh gets desperate -and a bit crazed- about wanting Rukawa to love him back. Crack, just lots of SenRu crack!
1. TRLMP 1 of 2

"**The Rukawa Love Me Potion****" **(Part 1 of 2)  
Another nutty SenRuSen by **Arachay**

**Series: **Slam Dunk**  
Characters/Pairing: **Akira Sendoh x Kaede Rukawa (SenRu)**  
Genre:** YAOI/BxB, shounen-ai, attempt at humor, lemon, and maybe a bit of angst...  
**Warnings:** Beware of pwp insanity and nonsense. Silly idea that I've been meaning to put our boys through… Hopefully not too OOC... oh yeah, later chappys have lemon! raises sake bottle Kampai? Kampai! Hic  
**Disclaimer:** Even if I said I owned Slam Dunk, no one would believe me right? Besides, I've no money...  
**Credits:** Huggles to my beta-reader Dodah-kun!

* * *

**One day in Bishounen University…**

The school bell rang and second year students hastily began hiding their lab coats, gloves and books as another session of Erotology 201 had just ended.

"Hayaku Hikoichi!" Hiroaki Koshino called impatiently. "I'm famished!"

Packing the last of his things, the young journalist joined Koshino and had just stepped out into the hall when a familiar voice made them stop. Much to Koshino's annoyance, it was their classmate and Team Captain, Sendoh Akira.

"Guys!" Amidst milling hungry sophomores, a tall, well-built student's spiky head could be seen, hurrying towards them. When he had both their attention, Sendoh, still in his lab gown spoke up, his voice oozing with enthusiasm, "You guys have _got _to see this! I've finally finished it! Finally!"

"Finished what?" Koshino asked wearily. He immediately regretted asking. He already knew that whatever it was that Sendoh had finished, it was no doubt something of no interest to him. "What could possibly be more important to you than food right now, Sendoh Akira?" He actually knew the answer to that already. The only thing more important to Sendoh Akira than anything else was their Basketball Club's Sub-Captain, old time rival and campus crush, Rukawa Kaede.

"My love potion!" cried Sendoh triumphantly, a beaker in hand, grin getting even wider than it already was.

"Love potion?!" Koshino and Hikoichi repeated in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of joke?! These past few days, you've been skipping lunch and spending extra time in the library, acting totally geeky and out-of-character, all for some stupid love potion?"

When Sendoh returned the pun with a clueless look, Koshino could only sigh.

"Let's go Hikoichi!" Koshino turned towards the direction where more sensible stuff would be found, like the school cafeteria with lots of food like juicy burgers, hotdogs and fries, to appease his grumbling stomach instead of a crazed porcupine, but Sendoh immediately got in their path.

"It works!"

"Newsflash. It's lunch break." Koshino pointed to his wristwatch for emphasis. "I'm hungry and everyone else should be eating right now. If you want to starve to death in the name of love, don't drag me into it."

Unfazed, Sendoh's cheery voice called out, "Are you guys sure you don't want to see this? _Absolutely sure?_"

Later, Sendoh dragged a scowling Koshino back into the lab, with a curious Hikoichi following close. "Trust me, this is more important than food!"

Koshino groaned. Ever since college started, the much awaited team-up of Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede finally happened in the College Basketball Club, where they were appointed Captain and Sub-Captain respectively. Even before college, Sendoh Akira had chosen him to first confess his secret fancy for Rukawa, and he didn't appreciate it one bit. Now that they were together in the same club, Koshino and Hikoichi were still the unfortunate first to receive news that Sendoh was now _officially_ in love with the fox-eyed boy, and that he couldn't bear his feelings any more. He had suggested that Sendoh concentrate on his studies instead, to keep his mind off Rukawa, and since then, for the past few weeks, Sendoh had strangely heeded his half-hearted advice, surprisingly spending more time in the library pouring over books, and even skipping lunch break to study extra hard. He might've known this was what he was up to. _Still nonsense._

"Just sit still for a few minutes and watch closely!" Sendoh said as he moved towards his infamous aquarium where his two beloved adopted hamsters, **Chubby Kaede** and **Furry Akira** were nesting. Ironically the two animals always seemed to be in disagreement.

Sendoh produced a small beaker with some bright blue bubbling fluid in it, and carefully added two droplets into the hamsters feeding container and lowered it in. The two creatures attacked the food immediately.

"I envy them. At least they get to eat lunch." Koshino sighed. He got no solicitation from Hikoichi however who was intent on watching the two hamsters. Their eyes widened as the two hamsters suddenly stopped eating, started squeaking furiously and then... the larger of the two began humping the smaller one!

Sendoh chuckled as Hikoichi and Koshino's mouth went agape. "What did I tell you guys?"

Only frantic squeaking is heard as the two hamsters continued to 'get it on'.

"So you invented hamster viagra. Big deal. Someone already invented that." Koshino said dryly.

"This is better than that! Chubby Kaede and Furry Akira are both _male_!" Sendoh pointed out.

"So what?!" Koshino said exasperated. "So this was what you've been up to these past few weeks! You were getting desperate about Rukawa continuously ignoring you, and you decide to get drastic and give him some hentai love potion? Sendoh, I knew last month's head injury was serious!"

Sendoh however wasn't listening. He had been watching his 'love-making hamsters' intently and suddenly cried out, "Coming!"

Sendoh & Koshino watched as the two little creatures stopped all motions and froze. A second later the hamster on top, convulsed for a few seconds then fell in a heap, as the smaller creature crawled away shakily.

Koshino was so aghast and embarrassed that he was about to dish out more reprimanding but was stopped short as he caught sight of an oblivious day-dreaming Sendoh. The Ryonan Ace's eyes had turned into bright pink hearts and he had the stupidest expression…

"What. An. Idiot…" Koshino shook his head.

"Uh, Sendoh-san, they look like they're quarrelling now." Hikoichi spoke up.

Indeed the smaller one of the 'mating' hamsters (the one named Chubby Kaede) was now gnashing at the bigger one with it's remaining strength. Sendoh's expression turned gloomy, as they watched the smaller hamster bite and scratch the 'satiated' and exhausted 'seme'.

Koshino let out an evil snicker. "That's what Rukawa's gonna do to you once the potion wears off!" This made Sendoh look even more glum, then a loud distressed squeak made them all turn into the aquarium once more, just in time to see Furry Akira timidly curl into a ball in one corner, far away from Chubby Kaede's wrath.

"That's gonna be your ass pal." Koshino laughed.

They were all unaware that a pair of eyes were intently watching them...

**Later that day at basketball practice…**

Being in the same school and club with Rukawa was such sweet torture! Everyday, he got to see his favorite person, as Captain and Sub-Captain of their team, which gave him the excuse and the perfect privilege to talk and be with the sullen boy. Not to mention bathe in the same shower room, see Rukawa undress, all wet after shower clad in nothing but a skimpy towel or even _naked_, as they dressed before and after practice. They often mixed in the same locker rooms and met for special training regimens and over tea to discuss plans about the team's training and tournaments. Sendoh was finding it impossible to bear! He was falling for Kaede, more and more every day, every minute and dreaming about the boy every waking and subconscious moment of his existence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Koshino addressed a zoned-out Sendoh, who had been unusually quiet that afternoon. The spiky-haired Captain merely sighed, eyes never leaving Rukawa who was on the court practicing with the team.

"No." Sendoh sighed deeply again. "I'd be so selfish to push through with this." His fingers tightened around the bottle of Aquarius Neo. He always shared a bottle with Rukawa after their practice sessions. He lifted the bottle to eye level and stared at the clear contents wistfully. No one would suspect that he had put his love potion in it. He could pull it off flawlessly. Rukawa would drink it like he always did, without second thought. He would fall for Sendoh, pay attention to Sendoh and for once, return his intense feelings of dire infatuation, and probably… probably even just for one precious night, share moments of sweet love-making.

Then Rukawa would wake up, and clobber his brains out. Or worse, probably never speak to him again. Or even if he never found out, he'd probably feel so estranged by the incident that he'd avoid Sendoh after that, and Sendoh would not be able to endure that. No way.

With one last look at the bottle of "potion-enhanced" Aquarius Neo, and one look at the beautiful Rukawa Kaede running for a fast break in a distance. Sendoh forlornly returns the bottle into his duffel bag and zips it.

"Good, I'm glad you still have some rational thinking left in you. Now, we'd better get on with the practice or we'll all get it." Koshino jogged back to court but the look on Sendoh's face left him feeling oddly guilty. It was a bit scary. He hadn't realized how serious his feelings for Rukawa were, maybe the once flirtatous Captain really was serious about the kitsune boy…

**After practice…**

"What is it?" Rukawa asked as Sendoh had stepped out of the showers and faced him. His usually spiked ebony locks were dripping wet and plastered down to his head, strands falling carelessly down his forehead and eyes.

"Kaede…" Sendoh began breathless. "Wanna have dinner at my place? I mean to discuss some—"

"Okay."

"Some-" Sendoh stopped short. "Okay?" Shocked was an understatement.

'No can do. Wanna go home early and get some sleep.' Was Rukawa's normal reply. But now Sendoh couldn't believe his ears.

"Sure, why not?" Rukawa simply said as he turned to his locker to find a clean shirt.

"Kaede…" Sendoh reached out and placed his palm on Rukawa's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. "Let's hurry. I'm hungry."

**And so…**

Sendoh had never panicked about pleasing anyone in all his life. Which is why he was especially horrible at it. He lived alone, and had intended to set the mood perfectly with a special candle-lit dinner, but being absorbed staring at Rukawa as they walked home, trying to believe that he was actually tangible, made him forget that his supply of groceries were already depleted just that morning (of all days!). This realization struck him just as Rukawa had settled comfortably in his couch, like a kawaii little kitten waiting to be fed, his pad an alarming distance from the nearest grocery shop.

Resisting the urge to bonk his head on the kitchen counter and whine about how unfair life was and look like an utter idiot in front of his one-true-crush, he mustered what dignity was left and wore it on his face as he watched Rukawa's eyes turn into slits and his mouth twitch to an adorable pout as he confessed his... ah-ermm 'mistake'. Those pretty lips make the most irresistible pout Sendoh couldn't resist, but adoring Rukawa's lips should be the last thing in his mind at the moment. That expression only meant one thing: Rukawa was hungry and his patience was being tried. Great. The last thing Sendoh wanted was to make a lousy impression in this once in a lifetime chance!

All the while he thought he had thought of everything to get Rukawa to notice him, even neglecting his health, his studies and yeah, even his food supply for the sake of some failure of a love-potion, only to end up ruining what was probably his best chance of scoring with Rukawa yet!

"Warui." Sendoh gave his best puppy look. "I promise I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Hayaku." Rukawa merely sank into the couch and engaged himself in a basketball game without another word.

**Much later…**

He took longer than usual, nearly an hour, aghast to find a crowded convenient store with rushing last minute shoppers. After surviving a flirtatious cashier, an ill-mannered senior citizen cutting in line and about a dozen return trips to the food section in his dilemma as to what to buy for Rukawa, Sendoh finally makes it home and miraculously gets the door open without being buried underneath three heaping grocery bags (he didn't want to disturb Rukawa). As he eased through the back door into the kitchen, he was surprised to find the place unusually quiet. The house seemed deserted. The fridge was quickly filled with the supplies, water for sukiyaki was set to boil, then Sendoh checked the living room to find the couch Rukawa-less and the TV already turned off. Sendoh began to panic.

Oh no. Just great. I hope he didn't get too uptight and leave. Maybe he was so hungry he couldn't wait for me... He looked around for any trace of Rukawa but found none. Sendoh sighed sadly. "I blew it." He changed into his slippers and quickly prepared the vegetables and kept it fresh in the fridge along with the other ingredients, then made his way up to his room. His stomach grumbled but he had lost his appetite. He blew his best chance with Rukawa... Might as well just crash, without bothering to catch up on tons of homework.

Feeling exceptionally downcast, he padded up the steps sighing from time to time and trying to smile. I'll ask him out again tomorrow and call him tonight to apologize. I'll make it up to him. Yes. Mechanically undressing and donning a towel, he runs his hand through his soft spikes and enters the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He had been so absent-minded that he hadn't noticed someone was already in the shower and when he flung open the shower curtain, he nearly choked and died on the spot from shock.

Water flowed down flawless snow-white skin, glistening invitingly as he inhaled the sweet-smell of his favorite milk and honey shower cream (He had stopped using it when he quit trying to attract girls). He trailed his view from the amazing contours of that perfectly sculpted behind, up to the graceful curves of back-muscles up to his nape and blackest silky hair he knew so well.

Ru-Rukawa?!

Am I dreaming?

He couldn't say anything, his mouth wouldn't stop being agape. That's when Rukawa noticed someone standing behind him and he turned. Sendoh's body went rigid. Those blue eyes seemed to paralyze him underneath his glistening wet strands. Those lips.

"Hope you don't mind. I felt hot and wanted to shower." Then Rukawa picked up the shower cream bottle. "I like it. It smells nice." Then noticing Sendoh's queer expression, "What?"

"I... Iya. I don't mind." Sendoh managed to say. You smell so nice... I don't mind at all. He let his eyes travel further down to Rukawa's perfect nose, lips and chest before going further down. He had seen Rukawa naked quite a number of time before, but not this close, and not _this_ _naked_.

Rukawa followed Sendoh's eyes down and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Not being fair are we?"

In the next instant Sendoh's vision bursts into bright blinding sparks. Rukawa had pulled off the towel around his waist, grabbed Sendoh's neck and clasped his lips in his own wet ones. Sendoh could only gasp momentarily disoriented by the quickness of it all. His body throbbed in response and his mind was so overwhelmed by the sudden surge of sensations that he didn't know what to feel first. They were both in the standing in the tub now, under the shower, their bodies rubbed against each other repeatedly in a dizzying friction. Both of them were gasping for breath but their lips and mouths continued to meet and exchange kisses, tongues touched and licked and Sendoh pulled Rukawa even tighter as the younger boy bit and and prodded and sucked, Sendoh was thankful that he had been pushed against the wall otherwise he would've slipped inside the tub, his knees too weak to support his and Rukawa's weight. His eyes grew wide despite his daze, Rukawa didn't seem to be tiring! He continued to kiss him and then he felt Rukawa move to his ear, Sendoh stifled a moan as Rukawa's tongue played there, dipping in that sensitive spot right under the earlobe and his sideburns. Sendoh in return kissed Rukawa's hands which were clasped around his face, trying to hang on to his sanity as Rukawa literally drove him insane from kissing him too much.

"R-Rukawa..." he managed to utter. "Whu-Whoa, what's with you?" he gasped breathless as Rukawa's tongue found a ticklish spot in his neck.

It took quite a while before Rukawa ceased kissing Sendoh's face and when he finally stopped he stunned the older boy with the sweetest most innocent smile. Sendoh felt his chest constrict, he simply couldn't breath from too much amazement.

"You taste really nice Akira."

_Akira?_ Sendoh could only smile. He liked the way his name sounded off Rukawa's lips.

Rukawa laughed softly, "Well? Aren't you going to say something? Don't you want me?"

Want you? Sendoh had to laugh. Somehow his delirium made him feel all ticklish. It was like his mind was playing tricks on him, he didn't know what to believe. His insides literally screaming for him to get a grip. I... I'm dying here... Sendoh's eyes took on a look of confusion and sadness. He hadn't realized how much he cared about Rukawa until this. He dared not admit it. He always hoped and dreamt for this day, and yet even in his wildest imaginations he never thought this could be possible. He had to be dreaming... He'd probably fallen asleep in the couch and he'd wake up soon. But he didn't want to leave those beautiful eyes just yet. So innocent and lovely. So trusting. This is exactly the Rukawa he always believed in. He felt that this was that special side of Rukawa that he had been hiding. How he longed to see this every moment of his life!

Rukawa blinked, he studied Sendoh's features quietly for a minute, his fingers caressing his nose and lips gently before leaning close for a soft, slow kiss. Sendoh responded with equal affection, so gently, they could hear those little tantalizing sounds of their lips their steady breathing. "Akira... do you..."

"Rukawa..."

"Kaede." Rukawa pressed a finger to Sendoh's lips and whispered, "Call me Kaede... even just for tonight."

Sendoh could practically feel his heart melting. What was this? This side of Rukawa... so sweet, so gentle... If this was all a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He lifted the younger boy up to his lap into his arms for a tight hug. He felt his chest heaving and his arms trembling as Rukawa rested there.

I could die like this. Sendoh swore to himself. "Kaede..."

Rukawa runs his feathery touches on Sendoh's firm stomach muscles causing his breath to hitch, before encircling both palms around his attractively shaped behind.

"Rukawa... I-I mean Kaede!"

He kisses Sendoh again and wraps both legs around his waist tightly. Ang that was about as much as Sendoh could take...

Somewhere during the night, they moved to the bed, Sendoh ritually dried Rukawa in his towels who wouldn't stop making him shiver with the heavenly warmth of his tongue and lips against Sendoh's bare, cold skin. Somewhere during the night, Sendoh had taken it upon himself to make the most of this god-given dream and brand Rukawa's flesh with his kisses and... yes... somewhere during the night, their bodies became one as they drove each other to the peak of ecstasy. Sendoh would never forget the contented smile on Rukawa's sweat-drenched face as he came inside the boy he was so crazy about and wished that whatever consequences their actions that night would have didn't need to be amended...

"I love you Kaede..." He whispered to the sleeping boy. He looked like an angel even more now. His face plush pink, lips shiny and swollen, his eyelids heavy and gracefully long, as Rukawa slept peacefully like this, Sendoh took him in his arms and hugged as tightly as possible... He wished he didn't have to let go...

It was all too good to be true...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**End Notes:**

Nya-hoi! Happy SenRu Day to all true-blue Akikaenians! Gomen if this is all I have to present to you today, a crappy SenRu fic. Hontou ni gomen ne! I planned this to be a two-parter, and if all goes well, I promise the next and concluding part will be posted on RuSen Day. Nyani? Ore ga hidoi wa? Chigau yo! XD Not much to look forward to anyhow. This fic was created in the name of fun! I wanted to join Anduril's fic challenge but I couldn't think of a summer fic, gomen ne Anduril, just realized almost all my fics are set in winter... Oh well, hope to take up other fic challenges in the future, so keep 'em coming! Till then! Ja ne! :)v Buhweeh!

* * *

If you're forever an insane true blue SenRuSen fan girl like me, please support existing die-hard SenRuSen groups. Search for **TrueBlueSenRu** on **deviantART**and **SenRu Only & SenRu-PH** on **Facebook**. If there are any more SenRu groups you know about, please let me know. :3 *bows* Arigatou gozaimsu!


	2. TRLMP 2 of 2

"**The Rukawa Love Me Potion****" **(Part 2 of 2)  
Another nutty SenRuSen by **Arachay**

**Series: **Slam Dunk**  
Characters/Pairing: **Akira Sendoh x Kaede Rukawa (SenRu)**  
Genre:** YAOI/BxB, shounen-ai, attempt at humor, lemon, and maybe a bit of angst...  
**Warnings:** Beware of pwp insanity and nonsense. Silly idea that I've been meaning to put our boys through… Hopefully not too OOC...  
**Disclaimer:** Even if I said I owned Slam Dunk, no one would believe me right? Besides, I've no money...  
**A**/**N**: Finally done! Just in time for Ruru's birthday! raises sake bottle Kampai!

* * *

"Earth to Sendoh Akira! Anybody home?"

_It wasn't a dream..._

When he woke up, Rukawa had left. Sheets were incredibly rumpled, Rukawa's sweet scent was still lingering in them. He probably sniffed his pillow too long that he was ten minutes late for his first class. He couldn't get it out of his head! The images of a beautiful Rukawa and his afterglow underneath him, as Rukawa thrusted back at him that night calling his name, begging him to be taken and kissed and possessed. It was all too good to be true. And it was. As he checked his duffel bag that morning, the bottle of Aquarius Neo was gone. The love-potion had been drank up to the very last drop. And there was only one person he could think of who drank it. Who else? Who else but his beautiful lover last night. That would explain the sudden change in the sullen boy's personality. It was all the effects of the love potion. All those sweet kisses, all that intimate love-making was the spur of the moment effects of his stupid love potion!

"Sendoh Akira!" This time it wasn't Koshino who had called, but their sensei.

"Eep." Koshino hissed under his breath, "Sendoh! Wake up!"

_The dread._ It was all he could think of. If Rukawa had indeed been victim to the love potion, he knew what was in store for him next. He would suffer the same fate as Furry Akira did. "Poor Furry Akira."

"Eh?" Koshino gaped as he caught Sendoh's mumbling, seeing that his efforts to wake Sendoh from whatever dimension he had zoned out to was so far in vain.

"Poor Chubby Kaede." Sendoh added sadly.

"Baka." Koshino shook his head. The only 'poor' creature he could see right now was Sendoh himself for he was about to suffer a more horrible punishment under one of their most merciless professors...

Koshino clapped a palm to his forehead and looked away, the other classmates covered their eyes and ears as their sensei's wooden rod slammed down Sendoh's desk in a unnerving WHACK!

Sendoh needless to say was startled out of his reverie, finally. And made to do time in detention. He sighed as he took his seat at the end of the classroom. Looks like the captain would be absent for basketball practice that afternoon. Bummer.

**Later after practice...**

Sendoh burst into the shower stalls, meeting at least a dozen stares from his half naked (and some completely naked) teammates.

"Rukawa!" Sendoh called out, grabbing Rukawa's arm just as he stepped out of one of the shower stalls. Those shiny ebony strands were still dripping all over his face and Rukawa glared at him unappreciatively.

"What is it Sendoh?"

Lucky for Sendoh, Rukawa's lower half was clad in a towel. His upper half however, which was exposed, were some of their team members' favorite eye-candy after practice, perhaps that's why there were more sign-ups for the club this year (Rukawa chose to be oblivious). Now being pulled out of the stalls so aggressively left everyone's mouth agape. Koshino himself blushed beet red, at the sight of Sendoh drawing Rukawa close to him so intimately like that. _What's up with this guy?_

Koshino coughed once. Twice. And most of the other members scuttled out of the room leaving their captain and vice-captain for a 'private' conference.

Rukawa relaxed ever so slightly when he was certain that they were alone, but Sendoh barely noticed.

"Did you drink it?" Sendoh gasped after recovering from the swirl of memories from last night triggered by the sight of Rukawa.

"Drink what?" Rukawa's thin red lips moved only ever so slightly.

"The potio- I mean-! My **Aquarius Neo**!" He had to remind himself to get a grip, he was being overly excited.

"What?" Rukawa didn't understand the fuss or the urgency. After a moment's hesitation. "Why are you so worked up all of a sudden? So what if I did?"

Sendoh knees weakened. So it was too good to be true... Rukawa drank the potion after all. Everything... everything that happened last night... all the kisses and smiles they shared was all a dream... and it may never happen again... it may never...

"Sendoh?" Rukawa put a palm to his forehead. "Are you okay? You don't look so well..."

"I'm fine Rukawa-kun."

"Are you worried about something? Why'd you ask me about that?" Rukawa smirked suddenly. "Was there poison in it, Akira?"

Heh... Sendoh laughed weakly. "Well... no." _Not poison... but something that may be just as dangerous... or worse. _"Do you... Do you remember anything last night? Anything at all?"

Rukawa's eyes suddenly sharpened, and for a split second it looked like he was his old self again, but then before Sendoh could react, he felt the boys supple wet lips pressing against his, that warm tongue prodding urgently, instantly raising his temperature by several degrees. And even if he knew he didn't deserve to, Akira gave in and kissed him back. "You mean _this_?" Rukawa breathed teasingly in between kisses.

He wanted to believe it. He wanted to kiss Rukawa back and make love to him again and forget everything and live happily ever after... But how could he? Knowing that Rukawa was under the potion's influence? He could wake up any minute and hate him with just as much intensity. He was ready for it. he knew he deserved to be punished. He _in fact_ wanted to be punished, if it meant that it would prove how much he regretted what he has done and how much he truly desired that Rukawa's words were spoken out of his own free will... Why did he even dream of manipulating Rukawa into becoming his? Why did he let himself get so desperate? It was so uncharacteristic of him to act klutzy and obsessed even if he was in love. But then again, even with more than a good percentage of the female population always pining after him, he's never had it this bad... he's never met anyone like Rukawa... Rukawa was... was... an angel on earth! A demi-god, a princess! Er, prince! Anyone would easily lose themselves completely in front of such a beautiful boy... and sadly, he did lose everything... Even his own dignity, if not his sanity...

Rukawa looked up at Sendoh, perplexed at his koi's faraway countenance, when the Sendoh he knew should've instantly been mind-blanked of all other distractions after the passionate gesture. "Oi."

"Hnn?" Sendoh responded, still somewhat absent-minded, randomly deciding to run his fingers through Rukawa's soft (and still wet) ebony hair.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well..." he took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes."

Rukawa's brow raised.

"The Aquarius Neo you drank... last night... now... everything..." Sendoh didn't know where to begin. He shut his eyes and continued, "everything... is not right. I-I mean... I wished it were! How I wished it was true. But... it isn't."

"Huh?" Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "What the heck are you talking about Sendoh?! You must be coming down with something."

"I'm so sorry."

"The ionized water you drank was laced with my stupid love potion!"

"Love potion...?!" Rukawa wasn't sure he heard right.

"Well, it's not _really_ a love potion, but it heightens sexual desire and libido." Sendoh explained without meeting his lover's eyes. "So there, now you know why I took the extra advanced **Chemistry** classes for **Erotology** all of a sudden when we entered our third year. I never meant for you to drink it... I-I mean I did. I wanted you to... to... like me. To love me!"

At this Rukawa blushed but said nothing.

"But when I saw you that day, I changed my mind! And I wasn't going to give it to you, but you drank it anyway, that's why you've been feeling this way. That's why you acted so different all of a sudden. You kissed me under the shower, and I swear it was the best thing that ever happened to me... Yes, I wanted that, but I never wanted to control you. I just wanted you to give me a chance... but not like that... I was wrong. This is all my fault. I guess I only did that because I've been crazy about you ever since, Rukawa Kaede... no, not when I asked you to enter the same college with me, making up that stupid excuse about continuing our rivalry... long before that... the real stupid truth is... I didn't understand it then but ever since the first day I met you at our practice match... I couldn't help but think about you... want to be close to you... I've already heard so much about you, but you were unlike anything I've ever expected... After that practice match... somehow, I knew. We were meant to be together. And I was hoping you felt the same way... that we could become friends... and maybe much more..."

Silence.

"I'm so sorry Rukawa..."

"I know..."

"I'm really-" Sendoh looked up. "What...? What did you say?"

"It shocked me." It was Rukawa's turn to look down, bangs overshadowing his eyes. "When you first came to me and said those silly things... At first I thought you were just a hopeless flirt. But I knew... since the day we first met... I couldn't help noticing you, or wanting to know more about you... hoping that you were everything my heart was daring to expect... When I heard that you liked me I couldn't believe it. It seemed like a dream... like one big joke. I thought it was stupid... but I couldn't help but hope it was true all the same... because I'd fallen for you too... and I couldn't deny it anymore, but it was hard for me to accept it then cause I couldn't help but despise you... for beating me so many times... for always being better... and... for being so nice..."

Sendoh was at a loss for words. What this the real Rukawa talking? Or was this another after effect of the love potion?

Both were silent for a few long seconds. Then Rukawa's soft, monotone breaks the tension, "You really didn't need any love potion..."

"Kaede..." He couldn't believe his ears, was this the truth? Did Rukawa really feel the same way? Or will he wake up tomorrow and find out that it was all a dream? That Rukawa really hated him and these were all manifestations of that accursed potion! He didn't know what to think, his mind was in a whirl.

Rukawa had quietly proceeded to dress and turned to leave, but Sendoh didn't care to think about tomorrow anymore. He was skeptical but undoubtedly ecstatic. Rukawa felt the same way about him! And for now, that was all that mattered. Before Rukawa could protest, he hastily drew the boy into his arms in a fierce hug. "Kaede... I'm so happy."

Rukawa laughed softly. A cold laugh.

Sendoh felt Rukawa stiffen under his embrace.

"D'ahou... what do you think you're doing?"

"K-Kaede?" Sendoh swallowed nervously.

"I may have said as much but who said I've forgiven you?!"

Rukawa was staring at him eyes blazing.

Sendoh gulped.

"You must take me for an idiot if you expect to be forgiven that easily!"

Sendoh was helpless, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. But before he knew it, Rukawa's fist meets his gut and the impact makes him wince in pain but he hung on to Rukawa's arm with all of his remaining strength. This earned him Rukawa's signature death glare.

"I love you Rukawa." Sendoh smiled. "Remember that." And without warning he pulled Rukawa for a kiss. His smile broadened as he felt Rukawa kiss him back, but the pleasure was quickly replaced by another jolt of pain as his foolish gesture earned him another punch, much more forceful than the first, and many things about Rukawa's physique was a wonderful mixture of lovely bishounen androgyny but the total opposite can be said of his uncanny strength which even prevails over that of the barbaric Sakuragi's. Sendoh knew he should've anticipated the retaliation but he didn't, and was caught off-guard, so he cringed inwardly in an effort to keep himself standing. This time Rukawa had no difficulty freeing himself from Sendoh's grip.

As Rukawa left, most of the half naked club members piled back in the locker room, some flocked around their captain, mixed looks of bewilderment and curiosity plastered all over their faces. Needles to say, they've been eavesdropping.

"Oi baka, you okay?" Koshino loomed over him.

"Aa." Sendoh smiled weakly as he helped himself up. He was giddy and happy despite the pain writhing his insides. One minute Rukawa confessed his feelings for him and he's in cloud nine, the next minute he's miserably hurting all over. Maybe the potion had worn-off too soon and the confession was most likely the effects of it. He deserved what he got, but he felt so happy all the same...

_Who said I've forgiven you? _Rukawa's words echoed in his mind.

It was worth it. The image of a blushing Rukawa will forever be imprinted in his mind.

* * *

Sendoh sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as he continued staring at the clouds. It's been a week since he and Rukawa last spoke. So it may have been true that Rukawa drank his outrageous concoction, and may have acted extra sweet that night because of it, but Sendoh knew that the potion could never have completely overridden Rukawa's heart. Spurt of libido or not, Rukawa did admit that he was attracted to Sendoh from the very start, and that was a humongous consolation for him. He understood Rukawa's feelings, and of course he accepted his punishment whole-heartedly, but still, he made it a point to write at least a dozen letters of apology each day, and leave it at Rukawa's locker with a either a flower or a candy bar as his little token of wooing the boy's forgiveness...

Also he ceremoniously emptied the contents of the remaining love potion into the lab sink, making his pets a peace offering, their favorite scrumptious amount of hamster pellets and vegetables, and a promise to never have them subjected to any of his experiments again. He took the aquarium home, and Furry Akira still pined after Chubby Kaede, and Chubby Kaede was still cranky, and sure they always hissed at each other but hey, he could say that relatively their relationship was improving. He hoped his and Rukawa's relationship would fare at least, the same way...

_Funny how it's been gloomy and rainy the entire week_... Sendoh thought, as though the weather shared his sorrows. Every single day, he waited after school practice, walked home in silence with Rukawa and still kept up their one-on-ones in their neighborhood court, where he and Rukawa had developed their daily afternoon practice habits... Despite the younger boy's aloofness, he knew Rukawa cared bout him a lot, and it gave him strength.

That day, his efforts were finally rewarded. After another merciless practice session, he handed Rukawa his bottle of Aquarius Neo. This time, no potion. Rukawa gave him one withering look before slowly drinking it and wiping his mouth, pretending to be indifferent still... only to shock Sendoh the next minute by drinking his fill of the week's missed kisses from Sendoh's delicious lips.

So that officially marked Rukawa's forgiveness, they had made up and were now an item.

The entire team was unusually quiet but secretly happy for both their captains. No one could argue that they made such a cute couple. Koshino was especially happy that he could have his peace. Their entire team went home in high spirits knowing that finally, after more than three agonizing years they're finally together where they're meant to be. They too had long been aware of the attraction between them, and it was like finally seeing the happy ending to a long -quite unusual, but sweet, _but still odd_- and nevertheless exciting soap opera.

Sendoh sighed happily. That day, the breeze blew softly, the sun shone brightly and there wasn't a trace of rain. The weather was perfect for an afternoon nap. He gently worked his arms around Rukawa's figure, and wrapped the boy in a hug. Rukawa had already fallen asleep on his chest as they were relaxing on the grassy knoll watching the sunset. Since then, Sendoh's silly smile has been replaced by a genuine one. One that radiated from the bliss he felt in his heart knowing that there will only be happy days with his koi from now on...

* * *

**Epilogue**:

"Hey Kosh!" Sendoh took a seat next to his friend, as he toweled off and sipped hurriedly from the straw in his water bottle. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Hikoichi leaned in closer as Koshino fished for something in his bag. "Hikoichi and I were cleaning out the old unused gym lockers the other day when we found something we thought you might be interested in." Koshino held out a bottle of Aquarius Neo.

Sendoh's brows furrowed, till Koshino turned the bottle upside-down. The Kanji ideograms: "**Sendoh Akira**" plus; an "**X**" mark in bright red ink, could be seen plainly underneath.

"Whu-?" Sendoh took the bottle and examined it closely. Unmistakably the bottle belonged to him, and the "**X**" mark only meant that it was the very same bottle he used for the potion! The bottle seemed untouched and filled with clear liquid, obviously ionized water, but upon closer inspection, blue almost invisible crystal-like residue could be spotted settling down at the bottom.

"Are you sure you put that in your bag that day?"

Sendoh looked thoughtful. "Yeah... I checked it before we came into the gym!"

"Then how'd it end up in the lockers? Looks like that hasn't been touched since last week. I thought your prince charming supposedly drank that? Did you only make one of those?" Koshino's eyes narrowed wearily, "Perish forbid that you prepared more of that hentai potion of yours!"

"No..." Sendoh murmured. "That's impossible. I flushed the rest of the potion down the drain. I'm positive I only made one bottle of Aquarius Neo with it..."

Koshino frowned. "You don't look so sure about that."

"No, no, _I am_." Sendoh replied quickly. "It's just that... this means Rukawa didn't drink my love potion after all... he acted completely out of his own free will..."

Images of that night, when Rukawa kissed him in the shower, looked at him lovingly and surrendered to him so seductively in his bed... _Could it be?_ All of it... All of it was real! It was Rukawa and nothing else. No one and nothing had influenced his actions that night. Everything was the real!

"Well..." Koshino interrupted Sendoh's train of thoughts. "I know you must be in seventh heaven now that you've finally cleared that out, and I hate to burst your bubble but... If it wasn't you who left it, somebody must've known about your potion other than us, and switched those bottles. Who could've done it? Do you think Rukawa knew all along?"

"No..." Sendoh said slowly, recalling how clueless Rukawa looked upon the revelation of being victim to his love potion. "I don't think Kae-chan knew anything about it..."

"Then who else could it be?"

Sendoh shrugged, the grin on his face slowly getting bigger. "I don't know... And... I don't care."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Koshino muttered.

"All I know is that I'm so happy I could kiss you both!"

Hikoichi stared dumbfounded.

"Better not." Koshino commented dryly.

Sendoh chuckled, "Thanks guys... Y'know... I think I just learned something from all this..."

"Oh really? Y'mean there's actually a moral lesson from all this nonsense?"

Sendoh nodded eyes twinkling.

"And what... pray tell have you learned?" Koshino prodded rather anxious.

Sendoh unscrewed the bottle and emptied it's contents into nearby trash bin. "I've discovered the best love potion for Kaede to love me."

"Oh no... not another potion!"

"It took me a lifetime to perfect it, but it's all worth it!" Sendoh smiled happily and looked up at Rukawa dashing towards the hoop, even more beautiful in all his glory as he dunks the ball, sending their defending teammates to the ground. He catches Rukawa sneak a peak at him and roll his eyes. Then he turned to Koshino, "Know what it is?"

Koshino sighed and replied quite perfunctorily, pretending to be uninterested, "What?" Although deep inside he was interested, and was somehow relieved that Sendoh was finally alleviated of the guilt that the potion incident brought. Though he'd never show it, he was truly happy for his old friend, finally getting his heart's fondest desire, and that is Rukawa's love. He only hoped Sendoh wasn't up to more mischief...

Sendoh laughed seeing Koshino and Hikoichi's nervous expressions. "It's one that'll never wear off..." He turned to Rukawa's stately form striding over to him, a towel clad over his koi's cute head, and smiled.

"It's basketball."

**Owari.**  
01-01-05

* * *

**End Notes:**

My story (sorta) follows the SD timeline so yeah, Sen is still older than Ru, but he waited for Rukawa so they could enter college at the same time and finish the same year. Sweet.

* * *

If you're forever an insane true blue SenRuSen fan girl like me, please support existing die-hard SenRuSen groups. Search for **TrueBlueSenRu** on **deviantART**and **SenRu Only & SenRu-PH** on **Facebook**. If there are any more SenRu groups you know about, please let me know. :3 *bows*


End file.
